Sorte ou azar?
by Line Black
Summary: Uma situação ruim pode trazer algo de bom? Leah está no meio do nada fugindo de uma reunião familiar frustrada... As coisas estão indo de mal a pior e em poucas horas será seu aniversário. Será que algo pode melhor essa situação?
1. Infortunio

**N/A: Oi galera, aqui está mais um dos meus surtos. Este me pegou em uma madrugada de insônia e eu enrolei bastante antes de colocar "no papel".  
Eu pensei em fazer um Edward e Bella, mas como Inesperado ainda está rolando achei melhor fazer um Jacob e Leah, que é uma idéia de casal que eu curto também.  
Minha intenção é trabalhar com aquela idéia de olhar as coisas por outro ângulo, não que eu seja adepta da idéia de que "tudo tem seu lado bom", nada contra quem acredite, mas sou pragmática demais para isso. Porém acredito que toda situação possa ter um parâmetro diferente e com isso possibilidades diferentes e mais atraentes. Está em Rated M, pois irá rolar lemons, mas cada um sabe o que lê.  
Bem sem mais amolação, vamos à fic.**

**I. Infortúnio **

_**Leah PDV**_

Sério, minha família é uma droga e todos são capazes de tornar minha vida um inferno, mas ainda assim eu insisto em manter-me próximo a eles.  
Nem eu mesma entendo por que.

Desta vez a loucura deles me trouxe até um ponto isolado da Austrália, um lugar esquecido por Deus.  
E agora eu estou em carro alugado dirigindo em busca de um hotel qualquer no meio da noite.

E tudo por culpa dela! Argh! Só de pensar meu sangue ferve.  
Tudo o que estou passando é culpa da minha _amada _prima Emily.

Foi ela quem escolheu esta droga de roteiro de férias e também foi ela quem concluiu que não havia nada melhor a se fazer após o jantar do que me criticar e fazer piadas por eu ser a única de "nossa geração" que ainda está solteira.  
Eu tive que ouvir todo o tipo de piada da parte dela. Está bem que não era novidade, mas ainda assim é horrível.

E pensar que nós já fomos unidas, as melhores amigas, mas tudo mudou desde que ela se casou com o _sargento _Sam, um idiota com mania de mandar em todo mundo e adepto de uma boa dose de manipulação. Desde então, Emily se tornou uma maldita vaca, absurdamente insuportável e maldosa para comigo.  
Passei então a ignorá-la e até que sou razoavelmente boa nisso, mas desta vez eu não consegui, mesmo tendo tentado muito.

E o que me machucou foi o fato de todos terem participado do "jogo" dela e rido as minhas custas, até mesmo minha mãe e meu irmão.

E amanhã é meu aniversario.

Depois de passar por isso, eu recolhi minha mala que ainda não havia desfeito, entrei no meu carro alugado e segui em busca de um hotel qualquer para passar a noite.  
Isso foi a duas horas.

Agora são onze horas e eu ainda estou na estrada, que está bastante deserta neste trecho  
Resolvi acelerar um pouco para sair mais rápido desta parte, o que foi uma péssima idéia. Depois de alguns metros o carro começou a fazer um barulho estranho até morrer de uma vez. Tentei ligá-lo mais duas vezes e nada aconteceu.

Bufando, comecei a procurar meu celular para pedir o socorro mecânico, afinal não entendo nada de carros. _(**N/A: **eu também não entendo nem um pouco)_  
E como desgraça pouca é bobagem, meu celular estava sem sinal

- Droga, droga, droga! Isso está pior do que pesadelo.

Liguei o pisca-alerta e me preparei para o que poderia ser uma longa espera.  
Minha sorte parecia estar mudando, pois cerca de dez minutos depois notei um carro se aproximando. Abri a porta do carro e desci para acenar em busca de ajuda, o que não foi necessário, pois o carro já havia começado a reduzir, pelo pouco que eu entendia de carros era um desses modelos modernos de caminhonete.

O dono do carro desceu e de longe dava para perceber que ele era alto e forte. Ele se aproximou sem pressa.

- Problemas com o motor? – a voz dele era grave e sexy.

"_Concentre-se Leah." _– me repreendi antes de respondê-lo  
– Sim, ele parou de repente e não consegui fazê-lo pegar.

Agora ele já estava bem perto e eu pude realmente observá-lo, seus cabelos escuros eram curtos, os olhos negros calorosos e seu corpo era mais do que perfeito.  
Minha noite acabou de ser salva, afinal não se encontra um cara desses todo dia.

- Posso dar uma olhada no motor? – ele perguntou.

- Fique a vontade. – eu o acompanhei até a frente do carro – Eu pensei em ligar para um guincho, mas aqui não tem sinal.

- Isso é normal, aqui o sinal é péssimo ou nulo. – ele abriu o capô do carro com determinação e pareceu lembrar-se de algo – Desculpe, eu não me apresentei, sou Jacob Black. – ele me estendeu a mão.

- Me desculpa você. Nem lhe disse meu nome e já o coloquei para trabalhar. – eu sorri levemente e apertei sua mão – Sou Leah Clearwater.

Nós nos observamos por algum tempo.  
- Agora, eu darei uma olhada no motor. – ele disse antes de quebrar o contato.

Eu soltei sua mão e o observei começar o trabalho. E nunca imaginei que isso pudesse ser uma experiência sensual.  
Era possível acompanhar o flexionar de seus músculos através da camiseta enquanto ele trabalhava e seu semblante concentrado o deixava ainda mais sexy.

Céus! Eu precisava mudar o foco da minha atenção urgente.  
- Então acha que pode concertar?

- Eu não estou conseguindo nada aqui. E eu entendo de carros, já que trabalho com isso.  
Jacob me olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

- Ok. É por isso que eu odeio carros alugados. – eu tentei fazer graça para tirar aquele olhar do rosto dele e funcionou, pois ele riu – E agora, sem querer abusar, você tem alguma sugestão de solução?

Ele pensou por um segundo.

- Apenas se você confiar em mim.

-Mesmo se eu não confiasse, o que não é o caso. – incrivelmente aquilo era verdade – Você é minha única opção para o bem ou para o mal.

**N/A: É isso, espero que tenha gostado.  
Até o próximo cap.**

**_P.S: _Meus amores, vim dar uma boa noticia para quem curte Edward/Bella. Minha amiga Myssi está postando sua primeira fic e eu posso dizer que ela é muito, muito boa _(eu já dei uma lida nos esboços). _O nome é "Infidelidade" e eu posso apostar que vocês irão curtir.**


	2. Tempo

**II. Tempo**

_**Jacob PDV**_

Eu não estava cansado, mas inventei essa desculpa para me livrar de Quil e Embry um pouco mais cedo.

Hoje foi nosso ultimo dia de trabalho nesse lugar remoto da Austrália e amanhã teremos o dia livre. Por esse motivo saímos para comemorar.  
Tudo estava muito agradável e tranqüilo, até o momento em que eles decidiram que eu precisava de uma companhia para a noite e que iriam providenciar entre as nativas que eles conheceram – muitas no sentido bíblico mesmo.

A questão é que eu não estava interessado em nenhum dos protótipos de Barbie. Não sou muito fã da típica garota 3B – boa, bonita e burra. Para mim, a garota tem que ter personalidade.  
Então eu declinei o convite para "prolongar a diversão" alegando cansaço e parti em direção ao hotel.

A estrada estava vazia, o que me permitiu divagar enquanto dirigia, sem pensar em nada e ao mesmo tempo em tudo.  
Estava próximo ao hotel quando avistei um carro parado no meio da estrada com o pisca - alerta ligado.

Parece que alguém está tendo uma noite difícil.

Parei o carro no acostamento ao mesmo tempo em que o motorista do outro carro descia. Fiz o mesmo e observei o outro motorista, ou melhor, a motorista.

- Problemas com o carro? – eu me aproximei sem pressa, sem desviar o olhar da beldade a minha frente.

A mulher possuía curvas divinas, realçadas por sua blusa leve e calça jeans, seus olhos eram bastante expressivos e seus cabelos negros desciam em ondas até abaixo da cintura.

- Sim, ele parou de repente e não consegui fazê-lo pegar. – a voz dela era suave.

- Posso dar uma olhada no motor? – antes que eu perca a cabeça olhando outras coisas.

- Fique a vontade. – ela me acompanhou até a frente do carro – Eu pensei em ligar para um guincho, mas aqui não tem sinal.

"_Agradecerei a todas as entidades por isso."  
_- É verdade, aqui o sinal é péssimo ou nulo. – abri o capô do carro da minha beldade. _Sério que eu já estou a chamando de minha, sem nem mesmo saber o nome dela? _– Desculpe, eu não me apresentei, sou Jacob Black. – estendi minha mão.

- Me desculpe você. Nem lhe disse meu nome e já coloquei para trabalhar. – ela sorriu de um modo doce e apertou minha mão – Sou Leah Clearwater.

Sua pele era muito suave e por um momento eu me perdi em seus olhos escuros. Seus lábios pareciam implorar por um beijo.

'_Não siga este rumo, Jacob. "  
_- Agora eu darei uma olhada no motor.

Me virei rapidamente e me forcei a prestar atenção no motor. Solucionar aquele problema ajudaria minha mente a voltar para seu lugar e quem sabe ganhar pontos com Leah.  
Enquanto trabalhava no motor, senti seus olhos focados em mim e a sensação era ótima.  
Concentrei-me novamente no motor e esgotei minha cota de possibilidades para resolver o problema e não consegui nada.

- Então acha que pode concertar?

Agora eu terei que admitir que não consegui nada, o que é péssimo para minha imagem, afinal eu trabalho com carros de corrida.  
- Eu não estou conseguindo nada aqui – admiti finalmente – E eu entendo de carros, já que trabalho com isso.

- Ok. É por isso que eu odeio carros alugados, - ela fez graça e eu ri – E agora, sem querer abusar, você tem alguma sugestão de solução?

Por mim, ela podia abusar à vontade. E eu já sabia como solucionar seu problema e aproveitar para passar mais tempo com ela.  
- Apenas se você confiar em mim. – eu propus.

- Mesmo se eu não confiasse, o que não é o caso. – eu tive de sorrir com essa – Você é minha única opção para o bem e para o mal.

- Certo. Eu estou hospedado em um hotel não muito longe daqui, posso levá-la até lá, enquanto reboco seu carro.

- Essa, com certeza, é a melhor idéia da noite. – ela disse simplesmente – Será um prazer acompanhá-lo, _sr. Black_.

Nós dois rimos.

Não demorou muito para que eu posicionasse a caminhonete na frente do carro dela e prendê-los adequadamente.

- Agora podemos ir. – eu disse a ela, que parecia um pouco dispersa.

- Você foi bem rápido. – Leah disse, enquanto caminhava até meu carro e entrava na cabine.

- Anos de prática. – eu me posicionei e liguei o carro.

Ela me olhou de modo curioso.

- Eu trabalho com carros de corrida. Estou aqui por causa de uma das etapas do Torneio de Verão. – eu respondi sua pergunta muda, acrescentando algumas informações com esperança de que ela fizesse o mesmo – E você faz o que?

- Eu sou decoradora. E o motivo de estar aqui, – o semblante dela ficou nebuloso – vim para uma reunião de família. Só que ela não deu muito certo para mim.

- E você fugiu dela. – eu deduzi.

- Eu prefiro dizer que fui embora, mas esse também serve. – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Ok. Hora de mudar de assunto. – eu declarei – Estamos chegando ao hotel e lá você poderá ligar para a empresa que lhe cedeu o carro. Embora, eu acredito que eles só irão te atender amanhã.

- Amanhã... Falta pouco tempo para amanhã e com sorte passará rápido.

A última coisa que eu queria era que o tempo passasse rápido. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia interessado por uma mulher como estava por ela e eu queria ao menos conhecê-la um pouco melhor.

**N/A: Mais um cap.  
O que acharam? Me digam algo? Serve até sinal de fumaça...**


	3. Passado

**III. Passado**

_**Leah PDV**_

Realmente não demorou a chegarmos ao hotel e eu pude ligar para a locadora de carros, mas, como Jacob já havia previsto, eles só me atenderiam no dia seguinte.  
Dia do meu aniversario. Que piada.

Minha maré de azar resolveu dar sinal de vida e fui informada que não havia nenhum quarto vago no hotel, graças ao Torneio de Verão. E o recepcionista foi muito prestativo em me avisar de que não haveria vaga em nenhum dos hotéis da cidade pelo mesmo motivo.

Agora, eu estava oficialmente sem eira e nem beira com minha mala nas mãos. Porque nem arrastada eu retornaria ao _covil _da minha família.  
Dramática, eu sei, mas era a realidade também.

- Então, algum progresso. – a chegada repentina de Jacob me surpreendeu, mas também me acalmou. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e eu podia sentir o cheiro de colônia masculina.

Era muito estranho, mas eu confiava nele.  
- A locadora irá me atender amanhã em horário comercial e estou oficialmente sem teto. – eu desabafei – Só me resta me embebedar no bar do hotel durante o resto da noite.

- É um plano interessante. – ele disse rindo de um jeito doce.

- Não ria. – eu disse parecendo uma garotinha contrariada. Eca! – Eu estou com um problemão aqui.

- Está bem. Eu me rendo, - ele ergueu as mãos enfatizando sua frase – Ao invés de se arriscar se embebedando no bar do hotel, eu te ofereço o sofá do meu quarto. Você pode dormir lá. Ou se realmente quiser beber, podemos fazer isso juntos. – ele fez uma breve pausa – Prometo que a tratarei com respeito. Não haverá riscos de ataques noturnos.

- Se você fosse me atacar teria feito isso antes, quando risco de ser descoberto era menor. – eu apontei.

- Talvez eu goste do risco, da adrenalina. – ele tentou parecer serio.

- Não, ninguém gosta tanto de se arriscar. – eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

- Certo, você descobriu. Não sou um tarado. Vai aceitar meu convite, então?

- Sim, acho que é mais seguro beber com você, do que sozinha no bar. – a companhia seria muito melhor – Mas, eu realmente preciso beber.

- Ok, vamos subir. – ele pegou minha mala e começou a caminhar.

Como um típico hotel de cidade pequena, aquele possuía poucos andares e em decorrência disso, não havia elevador.

- Me diga, toda essa vontade de beber é apenas para esquecer seus problemas familiares? – ele perguntou suavemente como se temesse me ofender.

- Claro que não. Se eu fosse beber por isso já seria uma alcoólatra. O motivo é bem mais grandioso.

Ele parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu, depois se afastou para que eu entrasse primeiro.  
Eu o fiz e ele me seguiu, parando apenas para fechar a porta.

O quarto era espaçoso para um hotel daquele tamanho, as paredes eram amareladas e tudo era tabaco com branco; uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa de madeira, um criado-mudo e um sofá de aparência confortável compunham os moveis e portas de vidro levavam até uma pequena sacada.

- Eu pedi o serviço de quarto quando sai do banho, eles devem chegar em alguns minutos. – Jacob posicionou minha mala ao lado do guarda-roupa – E eu estou curioso para saber esse motivo grandioso.

Eu olhei e em meu relógio de pulso, eram 23:53 hs.  
- Em exatamente sete minutos será meu aniversário. E pelo visto será memorável e não de um modo positivo.

- Calma, minha querida. Seu aniversário ainda nem começou e não precisa ser uma droga. – não podia explicar o motivo, mas gostei de ouvi-lo me chamar de "minha querida" mesmo que não significasse nada de mais – Porque você não toma um banho para relaxar? Minhas irmãs costumam dizer que um bom banho e capaz de fazer maravilhas com o humor.

- É uma idéia atraente, se não for incomodá-lo. – era melhor deixar isso claro, afinal eu já estava dando trabalho demais a ele.  
E serio, quais são as chances de se encontrar o típico príncipe encantado em uma noite de azar. E para que Jacob preenchesse todos os requisitos só estava faltando o beijo de amor e eu estava ansiosa por ele.

- Sem problemas, Leah. Vá em frente.

- Obrigado, Jacob. – peguei minha mala e caminhei para o banheiro.

_**Jacob PDV**_

O serviço de quarto chegou enquanto Leah tomava banho, o que foi ótimo, pois a tentação de me juntar a ela era bem grande.  
Não saberia dizer o que havia nela que me deixava com uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, de mantê-la por perto e protegê-la.

Arrumei a mesa com o que havia pedido: frutas, queijo e doces. No momento em que fiz o pedido estava pensando que seria a desculpa perfeita para uma conversa, mas agora parecia uma maneira aceitável de comemorar o aniversario com um estranho.

Ouvi quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro e me virei para observá-la.  
Péssima idéia. Me perdi a observando.  
Ela estava linda, com um vestido de botões preto até os joelhos, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando seu pescoço delgado a mostra. Meus dedos coçavam de vontade de abrir aqueles botões.

- A sua idéia foi ótima. Um banho era exatamente o que eu precisava. – ela sorriu para mim – E parece que você preparou um banquete para nós, embora eu não esteja vendo a bebida.

- Fico feliz que tenha aproveitado. – eu sorri para ela – e tem vinho tinto no bar do quarto.

- Gosto do seu estilo. – ela caminhou até a mesa e se sentou.

Fui até o bar, peguei o vinho tinto e duas taças e os levei até a mesa. Servi para nós dois e ergui um brinde.  
- Ao seu aniversário. Que você seja extremamente feliz e tenha uma vida repleta de coisas boas.

Ela sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto e balbuciou um "Obrigado" enquanto brindava comigo.

- Agora, me fale mais sobre Jacob Black, meu anjo da guarda por essa noite. – ela pegou um cacho de uvas e começou a saboreá-la.

- Não há nada muito interessante para contar. – eu disse com minha atenção voltada para seus lábios sensuais – Meu nome é Jacob Black, tenho 26 anos e trabalho como mecânico de carros de corrida desde os dezoitos e sou formado em engenharia mecânica. Nasci e fui criado em La Push, você não deve conhecer, onde meu pai ainda mora e tenho duas irmãs Rachel e Rebeca. Rebeca está casada e mora no Havaí e Rachel mora em Washington onde terminou seus estudos.

- Eu conheço La Push. – olhei para seus olhos e ela deve ter visto duvidas em meus olhos, pois continuou – Nasci em Port Angeles, depois meus pais se mudaram para Nova York. Meu pai amava pescar e os arredores de La Push eram seus lugares preferidos. – por um momento o brilho de seus olhos sumiu e eu quis desesperadamente que ele voltasse. – Mas, você ainda não me falou sobre as namoradas? – claramente ela estava querendo mudar de assunto, aquilo ainda doía nela.

- Não existe nenhuma namorada. Em La Push nunca houve ninguém que me despertasse interesse. Agora, mesmo com um apartamento em Nova York, eu viajo muito a trabalho e durante estas viagens não há tempo para conhecer pessoas o suficiente. – se isso era um obstáculo para nos aproximarmos era melhor eu derrubá-lo devidamente – Faz muito tempo que eu não consigo oportunidade de conversar com uma mulher como estou tendo com você.

- Normalmente eu não acreditaria se um cara dissesse isso, mas acredito em você. – ela sorriu docemente – Pode parecer estranho eu dizer isso, mas sou naturalmente desconfiada das pessoas, só que em você eu confio, sem explicação plausível.

- Fico muito feliz em saber disso. – muito mais do que feliz na verdade, mas é claro que não diria isso a ela – Sua vez de contar algo sobre você.

- É justo. –ela disse sorrindo e tomando mais um gole de vinho – Sou Leah Clearwater, tenho 26 anos e sou decoradora, tenho meu próprio escritório em sociedade com uma amiga da faculdade. Nasci em Port Angeles, mas meus pais resolveram se mudar para Nova York quando meu irmão Seth nasceu. Hoje ele é formado em educação física e está trabalhando como técnico em um colégio, embora este não seja seu sonho. – era visível, pelo brilho de seus olhos e o timbre de sua voz, que ela amava o irmão e queria que ele alcançasse seus sonhos.

- Qual é o sonho dele? Treinar a liga de basebol? – eu perguntei, querendo mais dessa paixão em sua voz.

- Não, isso seria muito clichê para Seth. Ele quer ser treinador de um time de basquete. – os olhos dela brilharam com divertimento – Acho e que tem haver com o fato de ele ser bem alto.

- Minha vez de devolver outra pergunta, e os namorados? – _Preciso dizer que estava super interessado na resposta? Acredito que não._

- Não há namorados. Acho que é um resultado de se confiar pouco nas pessoas, ter uma família louca e se refugiar no trabalho.

- Seu pai deve gostar muito disso.  
No momento em que disse isso ela sorriu levemente, um sorriso triste, e o brilho de seus olhos sumiu novamente.

- É, ele gostaria mesmo. – ela murmurou – Deve ser o sonho de consumo de todos os pais.

Inconscientemente, me aproximei dela e, quando dei por mim, minhas mãos já passeavam por seus cabelos. Ao menos ela não se afastou.  
- Me conte.

- Meu pai morreu de infarto quando Seth estava com catorze anos. Ele era meu herói e a perda dele acabou comigo, demorei muito para me recuperar. – ela fechou os olhos e sua expressão revelava dor – Mas, a ferida nunca cicatrizou completamente e acho que nunca acontecerá. Só me resta viver com isso, me lembrando de nossos momentos juntos e esperar que onde quer que ele esteja sinta orgulho de mim.

Ela parecia tão frágil neste momento, que minha vontade era tomá-la em meus braços e protegê-la de tudo.  
- Ei, nada de tristeza hoje. Hoje, mais do que qualquer outro, é um dia que você deve estar feliz. É seu aniversário e tenho certeza de que seu pai gostaria de vê-la feliz.

- Você tem razão, tenho que melhorar meu humor. E com certeza meu pai está cuidando de mim, hoje mais do que nunca, - um sorriso curvou seus lábios, quase não estava suportando a tentação – até me mandou meu anjo da guarda.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e meu controle foi para o inferno.  
- Sabe, eu não estou me sentindo muito angelical está noite. – eu disse antes de reivindicar seus lábios com desejo.

**N/A: Finalmente o beijo.  
Eu já estava ansiosa. Pena que estamos perto do fim. **

**Amores, preciso me desculpar pela demora, mas eu fiquei uma semana sem internet e por isso não deu para postar antes e eu quase enlouqueci.  
Sério, eu fiquei muito P*** da vida, porque toda vez que eu ligava para a telefônica a atendente dizia que de acordo com o sistema tudo estava normal.  
Cara, que se dane o sistema! Se estivesse tudo normal, eu não estaria sem internet. Mas, vai explicar isso para a fulana do atendimento. Ela parecia disposta a tudo para colocar a culpa em mim.  
Bom, vamos deixar de lado meu momento desabafo e nos despedir.**

**Bjos e sorrisos.  
Line Black**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**28Lily: **__É você foi mesmo a primeira a fazer uma autora feliz nesta fic. Eu agradeço.  
Eu tenho que confessar eu gosto desse casal, muito e muito.  
Fico feliz que esteja gostando do enredo. Eu sei que é meio louco.  
Ah! Quase ia esquecendo. Nesta fic o Jake não corre não, ele apenas concerta e atualiza os carros._

_**Milets e Krol Black:**__ Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Obrigado pelos reviews._


	4. Presente

**IV. Presente**

_**Leah PDV**_

Eu sabia que Jacob iria me beijar antes que ele fizesse, não que ele tenha hesitado ou algo do tipo, e desejei que ele me beijasse logo. E ele o fez.  
Nada poderia me prepara para a sensação de ter seus lábios nos meus. Foi algo surreal e que eu nunca havia sentido com outra pessoa. Ele aprofundou o beijo e pude sentir seu gosto, que só poderia ser definido como indescritível.  
Uma das mãos dele se posicionou em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura e só nos afastamos quando o oxigênio se tornou indispensável.

- Eu quis fazer isso à noite toda. – ele confessou, me dando um selinho rápido.

- Tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena. – deixei que minha voz saísse descontraída, mas estava curiosa para saber se o beijo havia sido tão bom para ele como fora para mim.

- Com certeza valeu, mas agora eu preciso provar novamente. – ele tinha um sorriso sacana em seu rosto.

- E o que está esperando? Um convite formal?

Mal eu terminei de falar e ele já me beijava novamente com mais vontade do que antes e eu correspondi à altura. Uma de suas mãos se acomodou em meu joelho e começou a fazer um caminho em direção a minha cintura levando meu vestido junto.  
Ele desceu seus beijos para meu pescoço e minhas mãos foram para sua nuca arranhando levemente o local com minhas unhas. Percebi um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e ele apertou minha coxa.

- Definitivamente melhor do que eu esperava. Poderia fazer isso pelo resto da noite. – Jacob sussurrou em meu ouvido – Mas, acho que você deve se alimentar.

Meu estomago com certeza achava o mesmo, mas eu não fazia tanta questão assim.  
- Podemos deixar para mais tarde.

- Não, não, mocinha. – ele me deu um beijo rápido – Você precisa se alimentar e se for uma boa menina, posso ser sua sobremesa depois.

Logo que ele disse isso, senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo. Definitivamente, eu não queria ter que esperar mais.  
- O cardápio disponível é ótimo para a sobremesa, portanto você pode perfeitamente ser meu prato principal.

- Não me tente, Leah. Ou pode acabar tendo mais do que espera. – ele disse respirando fundo com os olhos fechados, visivelmente tentando se controlar.

- Você acha legal negar um pedido da aniversariante? – eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior e depois passei minha língua pelo local – Francamente, eu não esperava essa atitude de você.

- Você não tem idéia de com quem está brincando, Leah. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordiscou meu lóbulo. Comecei a derreter – Ninguém te ensinou a não brincar com fogo? – ele desceu beijos por meu pescoço.

- Ensinaram, mas eu gosto do perigo. – eu tentei rir, mas acabou resultando em um gemido no momento em que ele mordiscou meu pescoço, provavelmente deixando uma marca ali, mas eu não estava ligando para isso.

Seus beijos desceram ainda mais em direção ao meu decote, me fazendo arfar. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos puxando-o mais mim.

- Eu quero você... – ele sussurrou contra minha pele.

- Não mais do que eu quero você. – eu respondi com a respiração falha.

- No seu lugar, eu não teria tanta certeza disso. – ele me pegou no colo e começou a seguir em direção a cama, me envolvendo em um beijo urgente.

Jacob me depositou na cama com todo o cuidado do mundo. Poderia parecer estranho, mas ele fazia com que eu me sentisse especial. E fazia muito tempo desde que eu me senti assim pela ultima vez.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos, agora mais ousadas acariciam minha coxa sob o vestido e apertavam minha cintura. Eu movi minhas mãos de seu cabelo para seu peitoral e me deliciei arranhando com minhas unhas até seu abdômen, provocando um gemido nele. Em resposta, Jacob passou a estimular meus mamilos, já excitados, por cima do vestido.

_**Jacob PDV**_

Se havia um paraíso na terra, eu havia acabado de encontrá-lo, no corpo de Leah.  
Senti suas unhas arranharem meu abdômen, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo e eu gemesse involuntariamente.

Mas, eu não seria o único a enlouquecer nesta noite.  
Passei a estimular seu mamilo por cima do vestido e senti quando as costas dela se arquearam e ela gemeu de uma maneira entregue, aumentando minha excitação.

- Jacob... roupas... demais... - ela disse arfante, enquanto eu continuava a sugar seu mamilo e passava a estimulá-la sobre a calcinha.

- Eu também acho, amor. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido para depois mordiscar seu lóbulo – Quer fazer algo a respeito?

Eu realmente não devia tê-la provocado, pois logo que o fiz, Leah veio para cima de mim e começou a abrir minha camisa com pressas e ferocidade, fazendo com que alguns botões "voassem" durante o processo. Em seguida ela começou a me empurrar para que eu deitasse na cama.  
E eu? Fiz o que ela queria, estava adorando esse lado dominador dela.

Leah montou sobre mim e beijou meus lábios com ferocidade para depois arranhar de meus ombros até meu abdômen. Ela se sentou sobre meu membro e começou a rebolar suavemente me fazendo gemer de puro tesão, minhas mãos foram para suas coxas sob o vestido apertando com força, aquela era o tipo mais delicioso de tortura.  
Enquanto rebolava sobre mim, ela começou a subir seu vestido, alisando seu corpo sensualmente durante o caminho, até que o tirou completamente e o jogou longe.

A lingerie de Leah era algo do outro mundo, preta, rendada e minúscula, mal cobria suas partes intimas. Ela realmente queria me matar. Seu corpo só podia ter sido moldado divinamente com todo o esmero divino.

Logo que se livrou do vestido, Leah moveu suas mãos para meu cinto, o abriu facilmente e passou para o zíper de minha calça, o abrindo com a mesma facilidade. Ela se movimentou para baixá-la e eu a ajudei erguendo meu quadril, quando ela me livrou totalmente da calça eu aproveite que ela havia me "libertado" para inverter nossas posições, a deitei na cama e lhe beijei com toda a paixão que estava prestes a explodir dentro de mim.

Era muito estranho, mas eu sentia que pertencia a Leah, e que ela pertencia a mim.

Movi meus lábios para seu pescoço e fiz um caminho com beijos em direção a seu colo. Ainda com eles escondidos pelo sutiã, passei a provocar um de seus mamilos dela com a boca, enquanto apertava o outro entre os dedos. Senti Leah arquear suas costas em busca de maior contato, mas mantive o mesmo ritmo.

- Por favor, Jacob... – sua voz parecia um gemido, que me provocou um arrepio de satisfação.

- O que você quer, amor? – minha voz saia rouca de desejo. Usei minha outra mão para provocá-la sobre a calcinha, queria que ela sentisse o maximo de prazer.

- Mais... por favor... –ela gemeu.

Eu afastei sua calcinha e passei a tocar diretamente em seu sexo, dando uma atenção especial a seu clitóris, enquanto meus dedos roçavam em sua entrada.  
- Assim, meu amor? – eu forcei as palavras a saírem – Diga-me como você quer.

- Eu quero... você... – bem nesse momento eu a penetrei com um dedo. Suas costas arquearam ainda mais e ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Eu mesmo perdi um pouco a concentração ao sentir como ela estava molhada e era apertada. Movimentei levemente meu dedo antes de adicionar o outro.  
O gemido de Leah me deixou ainda mais excitado, se é que isso era possível.  
Com algum esforço, eu retirei seu sutiã com apenas uma mão e não pensei duas vezes antes de abocanhar seu seio, agora livre de qualquer barreira, sem deixar de movimentar meus dedos em Leah.

Seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais intensos e ela envolveu uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos me puxando cada vez para mais perto, enquanto a outra apertava meu ombro como se agarrasse a vida, suas unhas me causavam uma dor prazerosa.  
Sua calcinha passou a me atrapalhar e eu a arranquei com um puxão, voltei a provocar o clitóris de Leah e a penetrei com três dedos dessa vez, indo o mais fundo que consegui e curvando meus dedos dela, imediatamente senti suas paredes me mastigando e tive certeza de que atingi o ponto certo. Continuei estocando com meus dedos e acertando aquele mesmo ponto, até que senti a liberação dela. Leah arqueou seu corpo o maximo possível e gritou meu nome em desespero.  
Continuei com meus dedos prolongando seu orgasmo, até senti-la se acalmar. Então, tendo certeza de que ela visse, suguei os dedos que usei para penetrá-la, provocando gemidos em nós dois.

- Jacob... – ela disse entre as arfadas – eu quero... você... dentro de mim...

Eu me inclinei e peguei minha carteira em minha calça, tirando um dos preservativos que havia lá. Quando me endireitei fui atacado por Leah que estava ajoelhada na cama. Durante nosso beijo pra lá de sensual, no qual eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir seu gosto que ainda estava em minha boca, eu me livrei de minhas boxers.

Leah arrancou o preservativo da minha mão e me empurrou para a cama. Ela rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e massageou meu membro, antes de colocar o preservativo com ajuda de sua boca, me fazendo ver estrelas de tanto tesão.  
Aquela mulher seria minha morte, fato.

Eu inverti rapidamente nossas posições, acomodando meus quadris sobre os dela. Leah ainda abriu as pernas para que isso fosse mais fácil.

- Eu preciso estar dentro de você – eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Vem logo... – ela disse, se esfregando em mim.

Mais uma vez meu controle foi para o espaço e eu a penetrei de uma vez. Nós dois gritamos com o contato. Leah era deliciosamente apertada.  
Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, eu entrelacei nossos dedos, ergui nossos braços sobre nossas cabeças e comecei a me mover dentro dela aumentando a velocidade de acordo com seus gemidos de apreço.

_**Leah PDV**_

Eu estava no paraíso.  
Jacob estocava dentro de uma maneira perfeita, olhando em meus olhos e se preocupando com o meu prazer, antes de pensar no dele. Tornando tudo perfeito.  
Eu nunca havia sido preenchida de tal forma antes, ele era enorme dentro de mim e parecia alcançar pontos nunca antes visitados.

Os movimentos dele foram aumentando, embalados por nossos gemidos que agora estavam mais para gritos. Não demorou muito para que eu alcançasse a beira do precipício.

- Vem... comigo, Leah... – Jacob disse entre gemidos e passou a estimular meu clitóris com sua mão.

Não precisou de muito mais e eu sai de orbita, aproveitando um prazer nunca antes alcançado. Senti Jacob inundando meu interior serviu apenas para aumentar meu prazer, ainda que eu acreditasse ser impossível.

Senti o peso de Jacob sobre meu corpo antes mesmo de notar que ele estava deitado sobre mim, pois ainda estava absorta nas sensações que ele havia me provocado e devo dizer que a sensação era quente e prazerosa.  
Pena que não durou muito, pois ele se afastou um pouco e se deitou ao meu lado, me arrumando até que minhas costas estavam coladas em seu peito e seu braço estava firmemente posicionado em minha cintura.

[...]

Acordei me sentindo extremamente bem, como não me sentia a muito tempo. Meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido por causa da intimidade partilhada com Jake – maneira que seus amigos o chamam e que eu descobri quando conversamos após nosso 3º round – e era uma das dores mais prazerosas da minha vida.  
Eu sentia o corpo de Jake pressionado contra o meu e sua ereção matinal estava lá também.

Não sei dizer o que havia nesse homem, mas era algo que fazia com que meu corpo respondesse ainda que ele não fizesse nada.

Senti que uma de suas mãos se apossava de um de meus seios, enquanto a outra se infiltrava entre as minhas pernas, começando a me acariciar intimamente.

- O que há em você, Lee, que faz com que eu não consiga obter o suficiente? – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, não sei se pelo sono ou por puro desejo, e depois mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Minha resposta foi um gemido, pois ele passou a intensificar as caricias entre minhas pernas e a apertar meu mamilo que agora já estava ereto.  
Era maravilhoso saber que eu também causava este efeito nele.

- Talvez seja a mesma coisa que há em você. – eu sussurrei.

- Eu gostaria de explorar esta possibilidade. – ele disse me virando e ficando sobre mim – O que me diz?

Minha resposta foi um beijo cheio de paixão.

Nós passamos a manhã na cama, envoltos em uma aura de paixão que eu nunca havia experimentado.  
Tudo parecia novo com Jake. Ele me fez conhecer mais de fazer amor do que qualquer outro e me mostrou como é ter um homem realmente empenhado em lhe dar prazer e como é sentir vontade de dar prazer em troca, sentir-se satisfeito com a satisfação do outro. Ele havia me levado ao paraíso de verdade.

- Eu não quero que isso que nós tivemos acabe aqui, Lee. Não quero que seja algo de uma noite.

Jacob estava sentado na cama com as costas na cabeceira da cama e as pernas abertas, eu estava entre elas com a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral. Ele acariciava meus cabelos suavemente.

- Eu também não quero que acabe. – eu disse suspirando. Não queria retornar para minha vida real se isso significasse não ter Jacob Black comigo.

- Fico feliz que você pense assim. – ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça – Faz um tempo que os diretores da equipe em que eu trabalho insistem que eu ocupe um cargo que me manterá mais tempo em Nova York e também passe a escolher e treinar os novos mecânicos da equipe, eu nunca vi motivo para aceitar e sempre apreciei a equipe que eu trabalho. Mas, agora eu tenho um motivo para querer permanecer em NY o maximo possível.

- Eu espero que tenha mesmo. – disse me virando e beijando seus lábios.

- A cada minuto tenho mais certeza disso. – ele acariciava meus cabelos e fitava meu rosto com um carinho e atenção que eu não lembrava ter visto antes.  
Se bem que isso não queria dizer muito, a única pessoa que realmente olhava para mim, era meu pai e isso foi há muito tempo.

- Eu preciso voltar hoje mesmo para NY, Lee, e queria que você fosse comigo. Mas, se você precisar ficar, talvez eu consiga...

Eu não o deixei continuar e o silenciei pousando meu indicador em seus lábios.  
- Eu estava pronta para ir embora ontem a noite, lembra? Podemos ir no momento que você quiser.

- Maravilha. Vamos tomar um banho e tão logo eu arrume minhas malas, poderemos partir para nossa nova vida juntos.

*****Fim*****

**N/A: Acabooooooooou.  
E aí, amores? O que acharam?**

**Quero me desculpar pela demora, mas eu estou em um novo emprego que usa um sistema totalmente diferente do meu antigo e esse fato tem quase fundido meu cérebro, pois ainda não consegui me adaptar totalmente. Fora isso, eu estive um pouco enrolada com Inesperado e acabei não terminando nenhum dos caps.**

**Eu estava pensando em escrever um epilogo, mas isso vai depender do interesse de vocês. Digam por meio de reviews se vocês querem ou não.  
Se a resposta for sim, precisarei de um pouco de paciência de vocês em relação a provável demora.**

**Bjinhos.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**28Lily: **__Fui ao céu e voltei agora com seus elogios. Muito obrigado.  
Eu também achei uma pena esse casal não ter "surgido" no livro, primeiro porque Jake e Nessie não me convenceu e segundo porque achei que a Leah merecia que sua historia tivesse um desfecho no mínimo satisfatório. Mas, fazer o que, não é? Já que a tia Sthep não fez isso, nós nos contentamos com as fic.  
Bjinhos._

_**Milets: **__Eu agradeço pelos elogios. Espero que você tenha gostado do desfecho e que de sua opinião quanto ao epilogo.  
Bjos._

_**Débora Souza: **__Fico contente em saber que você curtiu a fic, espero que o cap tenha sido aquilo que você esperava__**.  
**__Bjos._

_**Mariana BeC: **__Olha, eu também seria capaz de fazer isso, se tivesse garantias de que o Jake me socorreria. Ele vale o esforço.  
Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjos._

_**Myssi: **__Você por aqui... Não imaginei que apareceria. Obrigado pelo review e __todo__ o incentivo que você tem dado. Bjos e até mais._

**Bem, é só galera.  
Bjos e Tchau.**


	5. Futuro

**V. Futuro**

**4 anos depois**

_**Leah PDV**_

Eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Passam da meia noite e Jacob e Nicole estão profundamente adormecidos.

Olhando para trás agora, acredito que tenha que agradecer a Emily, afinal se não fosse por aquela reunião familiar fracassada, eu não teria conhecido o amor da minha vida, o homem responsável pelo sorriso que hoje eu levo estampado no rosto e também pelo maior e melhor presente que eu já ganhei.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje do dia em que Jacob decidiu fazer aquela mudança em sua carreira para estar ao meu lado e da melhor viagem de volta para casa que eu já havia feito.  
Foi uma sensação completamente nova e maravilhosa ter alguém cuidando de mim, que não fosse meu pai. Mas, Jacob soube desempenhar a função com perfeição e fazer eu me sentir confortável com isso.

Logo que retornamos assumimos nosso namoro formalmente.  
Ele me levou para conhecer sua família, que me receberam de uma maneira que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Billy me tratou como uma filha querida que retornava a casa. E as irmãs dele foram igualmente hospitaleiras, deixando claro que já me consideravam da família,

Eu também o levei para conhecer minha família, mas não foi algo tão bom.  
Minha mãe fez questão de convidar meus tios – pais de Emily – e ela e Sam vieram como bagagem. O resultado foi vários comentários de mau gosto, dos quais Jacob soube se livrar com maestria e ainda devolver alguns a altura, graças aos céus. O único que se esforçou para ser agradável foi Seth, que acabou sendo "conquistado" por Jacob.

Exatamente seis meses após termos nos conhecido, Jacob me pediu em casamento através do telão de um autódromo após uma prova que sua equipe havia ganhado e que estava sendo transmitida em rede nacional.  
Foi uma insanidade total que me deixou bastante envergonhada, mas também foi uma prova de amor e tanto. Ali ele deixou claro a todos que me amava e que queria construir seu futuro ao meu lado.

Como todas as decisões em nosso relacionamento, esta também não demorou muito para ser colocada em pratica. Menos de três meses após o pedido, Jacob e eu nos casamos. E dois meses depois eu descobri estar grávida.

No momento em que soube, Jacob pareceu uma criança que após muitos anos sem receber presentes, ganha exatamente aquele presente muito caro que queria.  
Ele fez questão de dar uma festa para contar a novidade a todos nossos amigos e parentes. Foi uma noite memorável e maravilhosa por vários pequenos detalhes.  
A apresentação oficial da nova namorada de Seth, a alegria de nossos amigos ao compartilhar este momento conosco, as brincadeiras de Seth e Jacob e... o momento mais memorável para mim e também aquele que eu pensei que não aconteceria mais, minha mãe me abraçou com sinceridade.

Pode parecer bobagem, mas fazia tanto tempo desde que ela passara a me dar abraços frios, sem sentimentos ou consideração, que foi maravilhoso receber novamente um abraço de mãe.  
Claro que não foi a resolução de todos os nossos problemas, mas me fez ter esperança de que isso seria possível um dia, bastava nos esforçarmos para isso e dar "tempo ao tempo".

Minha gravidez foi muito calma e cercada dos mimos do meu marido, irmão, sogro e cunhado.  
Seth estava se mostrando o irmão mais maravilhoso que alguém poderia querer e sua namorada, Tabby, era um doce de garota e me tratava como uma irmã.  
Billy nem parecia que já tinha outros netos, pois parecia mais ansioso do que qualquer um pelo nascimento de Nicole.  
As irmãs de Jake se mostraram igualmente entusiasmadas, me ajudaram bastante com alguns detalhes da gravidez, da decoração do quarto da minha pequena e de algumas mudanças necessárias na casa, também me deixaram saber que Billy tinha a mesma reação exagerada sempre que havia um neto a caminho.

Tive Nicole de parto normal e posso dizer que ouvir seu choro e ver seu rosto pela primeira vez foram os acontecimentos mais maravilhosos da minha vida.

Acho que já disse isso, mas no fim de tudo sou muito grata a Emily, graças a suas implicâncias eu conheci Jacob e minha vida mudou para melhor.

Se não fosse por todo o meu azar, eu não teria encontrado minha sorte.  
E hoje eu não estaria me arrumando para meu jantar de aniversario de casamento, onde direi a meu amado marido que logo nossa família irá aumentar.  
Mas, esse já é um novo capitulo de outra historia.

**FIM**

**N/A: Pois é pessoal, agora acabou de vez.  
Eu realmente tentei fazer algo melhor, mas não deu mesmo.  
Espero que pelo menos tenha sido um desfecho satisfatório.**

**Bem, é só.  
Bjinhos e até a próxima.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Milets: **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Ela foi curtinha mesmo, mas foi do tamanho da idéia que me veio em mente. Se fosse maior perderia o sentido.

_**28Lily: **_Eu também queria que ela fosse maior, mas a idéia só iria te aí mesmo. Não pretendo fazer uma continuação por hora, mas se a idéia surgir você será a primeira a saber. Adorei saber que gostou da fic.

_**Mariana BeC: **_Menina, adorei saber que vc gostou tanto da fic. Infelizmente o epilogo não saiu lá aquelas coisas, mas espero que tenha sido pelo menos um desfecho satisfatório. Bjos.

_**Bela Black Wolfpack: **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. A idéia dos dois não se conhecerem foi algo novo para mim, geralmente meus personagens já se conhecem, mas eu acho que o resultado foi bem legal. Obrigado pelo review e até a próxima.


End file.
